User blog:Apprehensive/Sandstare
❝We'll be okay,❞ — Sandstare to her ex-mate, Lambcoat Sandstare is a lean feline with a thick, pale ginger coat. Her eyes are a soft chocolate milk color with some golden flecks in her right eye. She has a stub for a tail, this is genetic. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Sandstare is a lean feline with a thick, pale ginger coat. Her eyes are a soft chocolate milk color with some golden flecks in her right eye. She has a stub for a tail, this is genetic. Her left paw is the only place on her body that is white. Because of her odd build and fur patterns, her breed is undetermined. Voice: Emma Watson Scent: Juniper bark Gait: Light and fast, she looks like she is hovering sometimes. Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Humorous, Likable, ±''' '''Mellow, Organized, −''' '''Waspish, Detached Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Compact places **Sandstare likes to be cozy, sometimes this means cuddling. *Her daugther **Beekit is her everything, if she ever went missing Sandstare would go into a panic. Dislikes *Her ex-mate **She doesn't hate her ex-mate, she just blames herself for his death and leaving her and her daughter alone. Goals *Raise Beekit successfully ** She wasnts to see Beekit become successful she-cat. In her eyes this means raise a family of her own that isnt dysfunctional, she wants her to be what she wasn't. Fears *Her daughter disappearing **Sometimes Beekit not even being around her can make her panic, but she has been starting to get over this, trusting her daughter. History Kithood :Clan: ThunderClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:'''Chapter 1-Chapter 1 :*Born like any other feline, with her father and mother both there to name her. She was named after her aunt who had passed away a few moons before she was born. '''Apprenticehood :Clan: ThunderClan :Cats Involved: Too many to name :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: Chapter 1-Chapter 2 :*Normal apprentice things I guess Warriorhood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: Too many to name :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:'''Chapter 2-... :*Finds someone she loves and even has a kitten with him :*Lambcoat starts to break down, this frightens Sandstare. :*Sandstare divorces Lambcoat but agrees to be friends. :*Lambcoat dies, leaving Sandstare devastated. She isn't ready to be a single mother. '''Relationships Kin ... Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/Acquaintance/Leader/Alive/90%/⦁⦁ :"He's alright. Got something going for him." ::She shrugged, almost looking nervous. :Cloudshade/??/Warrior/Alive/30%/ :"You do you." ::Sandstare looked annoyed. |-|WindClan= :Sandstare doesn't have any relations with cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Sandstare doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Sandstare doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Sandstare doesn't have any relations with these cats. |-|Outside of the Clans= :Sandstare doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts